


Skin

by titaniumsansa



Series: Shakarian Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Shakarian - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Whatever happens to your soulmate's skin happens to yours. This includes scars and bright blue facial tattoos. might have 3 chapters, I haven't seen anything from Mass Effect 3 yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So shep has to cover her face with makeup because she's got blue all over it, thanks Garrus. I've been working through a list of soulmate aus and I thought of that and had to write it.

Her heart skips a beat when she sees a turian with a flash of blue under his eyes and along his jawline, across his nose. He’s hers, even if he doesn’t know it yet. He introduces himself as Garrus Vakarian and she introduces herself, full name and all.

“I was in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren. I couldn’t find much. Everything’s classified when it comes to him and the other Spectres. Good luck with the Council,” he says, about to walk away.

“Will you be in your office later?” she asks. Garrus nods.

* * *

 

“I don’t see why she needs to speak to him alone,” Kaidan says and Ashley rolls her eyes.

“Maybe to get more information? Plus you know what they say, four’s a crowd,” Ashley reminds him.

“Yeah, but if it’s about Saren, shouldn’t we be in there too?” Kaidan asks.

“She’ll fill us in later if he tells her anything new. And seriously _if_? What else could they be talking about?” Ashley wonders and Kaidan shrugs.

* * *

“Commander Shepard. Something I can help you with?” Garrus asks.

“A few things, actually,” Shepard answers and her smile confuses him.

“I want you to help me take down Saren. And I want you to know that you’re my soulmate,” Shepard says and his mouth opens.

“Here. I’ll prove it,” Shepard says and he watches makeup disappear and blue tattoos appear on her face, just like his.

“That fucking hurt, by the way, I had to get numbed up when you got them,” Shepard says and he laughs before he apologizes.

“Mind if I put makeup back on before we go? Humans don’t usually get face tattoos. And I’ve worn makeup since to cover them up because they’re kind of distracting,” Shepard says and Garrus nods.

“I have a lead, Dr. Chloe Michel, we should check it out when you’re done,” Garrus suggests.

“Sounds good,” Shepard says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to get into Mass Effect 2 endings with this, and this is the only major scarring I can think of from ME2 tbh.

He feels an uncomfortable pain in his face, it’s not enough to stop him from shooting, but damn it feels like someone’s giving him stitches with barely any painkillers. He’s heard stories of people having another soulmate after one died, but he doesn’t want another soulmate. He had a soulmate, Shepard was it for him. Still, he gets more scars from whoever’s out there, and he wishes he could stop them, stop getting the scars and stop  them from getting them.

* * *

 

“We need to go to Omega. Immediately,” Miranda says and Shepard blinks, there’s too much panic in her voice.

“Your soulmate in trouble?” Shepard asks and Miranda shakes her head almost violently.

“Yours. He’s on Omega, three rival gangs have teamed up to kill him, we need to get him out of there,” Miranda says urgently. Shepard swears as Miranda sends coordinates to Joker.

* * *

Archangel lets them up, curious to see who they are.

“Garrus?” a familiar voice greets his ears as one of the figures takes off their helmet.

“Shepard. You _ died. _ I felt it. Almost died when you did. How are you alive?” Garrus asks. 

“I’ll tell you later, we need to get out of here,” Shepard says and he agrees. Time to make a plan.

* * *

 

Miranda swears, Shepard’s bleeding out a lot of red and Garrus is bleeding out cerulean and making an ugly choking noise.

“Joker! Make sure they’re ready for us! Vakarian and Shepard are injured!” Miranda shouts and Jacob tries to help her stop the bleeding. 

“I don’t know if they’re gonna make it,” Jacob says and Shepard closes her eyes.

* * *

 

“Okay, definitely not dead,” Shepard mutters when she wakes up and Garrus laughs then lets out a sharp noise of pain.

“Fuck, our faces are barely holding together, how’s your side?” Garrus asks, trying to barely move his mouth. By the look of it, they’re in the Normandy’s medbay.

“Hurts like hell,” Shepard says honestly. Chakwas sighs at them both.

“Neither of you are going to move for at least a few more hours. I’ll sedate you both if I have to,” the doctor threatens and Garrus tries not to laugh at the look on his soulmate’s face. They’ll heal and go out and get more scars, but for a while, they stay in medbay and talk about what’s happened in two years. Shepard tells him she’s glad she sent him away to become a Spectre, if he had died when she did-Garrus doesn’t let her finish that thought.

“Love you,” Shepard says, shifting to get a better angle to look at him.

“I love you too,” Garrus says and resists the urge to smile because his face still hurts like hell and he’s betting hers does too.


End file.
